Moonlight Spice
by pictureperfectmovie
Summary: The count has never been so entranced by one woman, a woman who seems so different from others. But will he be able to be compatable with someone who has inhereted his same genetic problem? RATED MATURE FOR LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

She was exquisite and that was all that he knew. Her skin glowed softly in the moonlight as she led her horse over towards the castle stables. The previous owner, Anna Valerious was dead by her lover and now he was fortunate to be raised and see this lovely newcomer. Who was she and why was she here? Dracula was determined to find out.

Her voice was low and sensuous as she greeted the man waiting for her at the doors to the stables. He was surprised at how her voice had such a reaction on him. It was as luscious as the mystical thing rumored to be an orange; with its cool tangy juices that ran into your mouth and almost into your soul.

"Princess it has been so long since you have been here." The course voice of the man beside her brought the Count back down to earth. For a minute he had felt as if he knew what heaven was like.

"Thank you Jonathan." She said smiling slightly. "How many know I'm taking over Anna's place?"

"No one Karina," She turned to see the tall man which Dracula knew immediately as Van Helsing.

"Gabriel," she smirked slightly and said "Have you been keeping house for me?"

"How did you guess?" he laughed slightly and said "Carl has been nervous being here because people are starting to show up dead again."

"Really?" she seemed curious. "I'm guessing it is appearing to look like the work of a vampire."

"Yes, and we thought we had killed off the only one daring enough to kill multiple times. I'm not sure if it is safe for you here." His voice seemed stern and Dracula could not see his facial expressions because of his hat.

"Gabriel," she sighed. "If Dracula wanted me dead, he would have done so already. What use has he of me?"

Van Helsing sighed and said "The only use I can think of would be to use you as a bride."

She laughed, her spicy rhythm making Dracula's undead heart beat slightly. "Me? I am not that attractive and you know it. Stop teasing my sensitive mind. I'm going to bed if that's all you need of me." She brushed past him, a smile still resting softly on her pale face. Van Helsing sighed and followed her inside, hoping she had just been joking with him.

The Count stared at the door way in which she had disappeared and whispered "Oh but you are beautiful Karina. You should have listened to Van Helsing when you got the chance." He then prepared to find his way into the castle.

Karina stood in front of the map of Anna's old country. "I never knew this land was so pretty. It's a shame that Anna had to leave it." She sighed as she stroked it fondly.

"Why don't you come explore a part of it you've never seen." She heard a dark, lush voice whisper in her ear.

"Count Dracula I presume." She said softly as she felt one arm of his wrap around hers and the other one press against the wall, holding her there.

"You are correct my dear. Why so nervous? Have you never been touched by a man such as myself." He whispered sensually into her ear, licking it slightly causing shivers to run down her spine.

"No man has ever desired me to be a bed mate Count. I am not the type of person that one commonly tries to sleep with." Karina was starting to feel a small ball of fire form in the bottom of her stomach.

"Read the inscription at the bottom of the map." He ordered as he tilted her head down towards the corner of the map.

"In the name of God, open this door."

The map turned into a mirror and Karina gasped in surprise for she could not see him behind her, but she could feel his cold breath on her neck and his mouth on her neck. "Come explore my world," he hissed and he pushed her into the mirror.

Van Helsing saw her vanish through the mirror and he chased after her to try and catch her, but the map immediately changed back to its normal form after she went through. "Damn it!" He growled. "Carl! Teach me how to work this infernal map again!"

The first thing Karina noticed was the cold. Snow drifted lightly onto her shoulders and she shivered slightly, for it was summer and she did not have a jacket. She felt a cloak wrap around her and she looked up into the bright blue eyes of Dracula, who was staring down at her with enough heat to melt all the snow around her.

"Thank you," she said, a little more calm now that she could see him. Though he was handsome enough to make her heart beat. "Is there some reason you've brought me here?"

"You are to be my guest." He offered her his arm and he led her across the stone bridge.

"For how long?" she questioned as she saw the great doors that were covered in giant spikes. "I do have people to watch over."

He smirked and said "You'll stay with me as long as you are needed. Which could be for an eternity. Who knows?"

She stared at him in shock as he led her inside past the doors and into the main hall. She could see what looked like ruined egg sacks on the ceilings and he said calmly. "That is just a minor technicality. It will all be cleaned up by the morning. But you are right in thinking I haven't told you something." She stared at him in shock. How had he read her thoughts? "There is an ulterior motive to me having you here,"

"What would that be?" she was stuttering for the first time.

"I want you to be my bride."

She stared at him for a moment and then said "ME?! Why me? I'm not that attractive compared to other women, I'm stubborn, I'm actually smart. What possibly could make you want that with me?"

He laughed and said "You think you're not attractive. You are the first one that has caught my eye since I was resurrected. Being stubborn is not always a bad thing. Finally I need someone smart on my side. I need to find ways to get around Van Helsing."

"Please say you are just toying with me Count." She pleaded. "I'm no good at this thing you call "being a bride". I barely get along with men of my status, how am I going to get along with one who isn't even human? "

"We will get along just fine." He said firmly. "Now you will go to your room. It is almost daylight and I have a feeling that you are tired."

She looked at him curiously and said "I believe there is something else you are hiding from me Count."

He looked at her in a surprised manner and said "You are very perceptive." He then moved in closer to her so that his lips were almost on her luscious red ones and he said "Tonight I will spend the night with you."

She stared at him and he merely walked away, dragging her body behind him like a rag doll. They walked up flights of stairs and down chilly passages until they reached a small door. It was made of an ebony wood with intricate carvings in Latin. He pushed open the door slowly and led her inside.

There was a large canopy bed with red silk sheets. There was also furniture made of the same ebony wood, gold, and red satin. "This is your room for the present time." He said calmly as she stared at the room in awe.

"The room is beautiful." She said softly as she stroked the silken red sheets, her grey eyes wandering over everything. Suddenly she found her self down on her back with Dracula standing over her. "I…Dracula I'm not sure what you're up to but I am not comfortable with you standing over me." She stuttered.

"I want to see you." He said firmly.

"What?!" she looked at him in total confusion.

He responded with "I want to see as yourself." He reached for her shirt and unbuttoned the corset that was tightening it around her body.

"Count please don't." she begged as he pulled it off her body. He could see her nipples through her shirt for she still felt chilled. He then pulled off her white shirt to reveal her creamy breasts. His eyes wandered over them hungrily and he crawled on top of her, leaving his jacket and shirt on the floor. He could tell she was curious about him by the way her eyes looked over his chest in a sort of daze. "Please don't do this," she whispered as she tried to look into his eyes.

"I have to do this my love." He said softly. "A hymen will do you no good with me." He then lowered his lips to hers, softly brushing them against hers causing a soft mewl to come out of her mouth.

"Count you can't have sex with me." She gasped.

"And why not?" he replied, his tongue darting out to taste her lips.

"You can't because I have the vampire blood from you."

He stared at her in shock and said "What do you mean?"

"My family inherited the Vampiric gene." She looked down, ashamed of herself.

"So you are a vampire?" he questioned as he stared into her light eyes.

"I'm a fertile vampire." She muttered softly "I give birth to live vampires and I know that all you care about is making children. I can't do this with you."

"My darling, that is not what I care about with you. I want a future with you." He whispered as he nuzzled her neck. "All I ask is that you give yourself to me. I won't hurt you. I have found love for you. A child is merely a plus to our relationship."

She sighed and looked out the window. "If you break my heart Count, I will make an eternity hell for you."

Taking her sentence as a yes, he pressed his lips against hers. "Don't consider what we're doing tonight as mating. Consider it as a way of getting to know each other."

"But my village…" she gasped as he ran his tongue along her smooth skin.

"Ignore your village for a night. I'm sure they'll be alright." He growled and he nipped her skin lightly, causing her to squirm against my skin. "How can a luscious vampire as yourself be untouched?" he muttered as he moved his lips in close to her. She merely shrugged and he fastened his lips on hers, sucking on her lips lightly and then forcing his tongue into her mouth. It was obvious that she was confused by the way she tried to force him out, but she gently responded to his hot kisses by massaging her tongue against his.

His hands wandered down to her chest and he slowly wrapped his hands around one, his goal was to get a response from her. He squeezed one lightly and she started to squirm.

She couldn't believe what he was doing. He didn't even know her and he was touching something that had always remained under her shirt. He broke contact from her lips and moved his mouth down her neck, leaving a wet trail on her flesh. He sucked on her neck softly until a soft moan escaped from her lips. With a smirk he sucked and bit her soft spot eagerly until she was moaning and subconsciously grinding her hips against his. His spidery hands continued it's assault on her breasts and then he moved his mouth even slower to her breasts. He kissed her left breast and he heard a slight giggle escape her lips. She was ticklish. He couldn't help an actually smile as he kissed under it and then finally fastened his mouth to her aching flesh. He suckled her and he heard her giggle became long and steady moans as he continued his torture on her upper half. He bit down on her nipple and to his surprise she practically screamed at the pleasure. She really was a vampire. Even his brides never acted that way.

At that moment he felt a wet spot on his pants and he noticed that her heat had leaked through her pants. He smelt the spicy aroma and his mouth watered. He wanted to taste her. He removed his mouth from her chest and she groaned loudly, missing the feeling she had been getting.

"Patience darling. You will be getting pleasure soon enough." He said huskily and he moved his body down to her pants. "Are these pants getting uncomfortable on you." She was embarrassed and looked to her left. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, you're just reacting to feelings that a woman deserves." He replied and he tugged on her belt, but after becoming impatient he ripped it off and threw it to the ground. His hands wrapped around the lining of her pants and he licked the skin above her pants and he felt her flinch at the feeling. He finally pulled down her pants to reveal her glistening hairless sex. He groaned slightly at seeing it, unused to something that turned him on so very much.

He suddenly grabbed her legs and threw them over her shoulders.

"Count," she stuttered.

"It's Vladislaus," he corrected.

"Vladislaus, I'm not sure if this is what I am comfortable with." She felt like her tongue was rubber, but as soon as he licked her outer lips she let her head fall back and eyes close as the pleasure took over her. He thrust his tongue inside of her and enjoyed her cinnamon taste as he moved it fast and furious.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to be inside her. He lowered her legs tenderly and allowed her to recover as he slowly pulled his pants off. She stared at him in shock as his member was revealed.

"It's so big!" she gasped as he slowly positioned himself at her entrance.

"It is nothing you can't handle." He rasped. He then slowly pushed himself inside and he groaned at her intense heat. There was no fire in the world as hot as this. Once he her grimace of pain became a intense look of pleasure, he increased his speed and power ten fold and she groaned and thrust her hips equally against his.

Her vision was suddenly becoming red as she felt the coil in her stomach that was holding her together becoming ready to pop. "Vladislaus, I don't think I can…" she groaned and she heard him growl "Release Karina, release for me." She finally felt the spring pop and she felt this feeling of a million different emotions flow through her whole body.

She lay there gasping and shaking as the orgasm hit her hard. Vlad watched her, mesmerized as he too released. She was so beautiful and nothing would take her away from him. She was going to be his bride the next night. She was to be his forever and now there was nothing anyone could do.


	2. Chapter 2

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out…this is not happening.

Karina sat up slowly, her sore body adjusting to the fact that she was not in the bed she was supposed to be in. This was just a dream. She had to keep repeating it to herself so as to not scare herself. She felt the soft caress of hands on her waist and she shivered, not used to the fact that a man had such an effect on her.

"My darling," she heard his deep voice whisper in her ear "What is bothering you so?"

"I've ruined my reputation." She said softly. "What man will want me now?"

She felt his lips press on the back of her neck as he said "I want you don't I? I count for something."

"Vlad," she turned to face him, her grey eyes filling with red tears "You'll throw me aside like all the rest. I am nothing special to you. I am just a body you will use to fill with your children and then pop them out."

He stared at her, unsure of what to say to such a passion filled queen of his heart. "No Karina, I will not just throw you away." He murmured as he stroked her soft hair. "You are not like my other brides, you are my mate and I refuse to throw you away."

"I do not understand you," she laid her head back down on the soft pillows and stared up at the canopy. "Why are you nice to me if you do not love? I do not comprehend your motives."

"Vampires like me can be allowed to have one love and I believe you are the one. I knew you were so when I saw you for the first time as I let my eyes wander over you. My thoughts of you were shameless as I thought of you in a hot, physical, but gentle manner. I have never felt this way about anyone, not even my brides before you. I want you to be with me like husband to wife, mate to mate, groom to bride. Be mine Karina."

She stared at him in surprise, obviously pondering her answer as she searched her face.

"What about my responsibilities?" She said softly as she ran her soft hand along his face.

"Responsibilities should mean nothing to you my dear. You have responsibilities as my mate. You should have no worry about your town because you will be quite occupied. Being a part of my undead life means you're always busy."

She nodded, still thinking and then she said "Van Helsing will kill me and eventually kill you, he knows your weakness."

"When I have my mate by my side, I am truly invincible. Do not fear him; he will have no power in his hands to hurt you once you and I are bonded. You, like me, will be invincible." He ran his mouth gently over her face and said. "It will only take a second, and then you and I can be together forever."

She just looked down at the covers and said "I am a cheap whore aren't I?"

"Karina you are nothing of the sort!" he was getting exasperated with her refusal to believe him. "I've told you this twice or more. I love you and I want you to be with me. Please accept."

Finally her grey eyes met his blue ones and she said softly "Yes, I'll be your mate."

He smiled softly and kissed her lips. "This will seem odd to you at first but it will be for a short time I promise." He pulled out a knife and pressed it to his wrists and the blood trickled out. "Quick! Drink it before it heals!"

She shuddered and drank it until she felt the wound heal over. The blood was something she had never tasted before. It felt like ice sliding through her body and she laid back down as her head throbbed with a pain she had never felt before. "What is wrong with me?" she groaned as she held her head with both hands. "What have you done to me?!"

"It'll be over in a minute." He rested a hand on her forehead as he felt the light warmth disappear from her skin. He could still feel the warmth of her fertility running through her Vampiric blood, but he felt no presence of a good being inhabiting her mind. After her body stilled its thrashing, he saw her eyes close and relax finally. It was that or her body had been rejected by the Devil himself.

"Karina," he whispered in her ear "Are you feeling okay?" she groaned and rolled over, turning her back towards him.

"You should have told me that it would give me a migraine." She grumbled "You have earned some scorn from me until it goes away."

He laughed lightly and replied "My dear, you are in need of blood."

"Blood?" she repeated weakly.

"Yes, the human kind." He saw her shiver and he stared at her with incredulous eyes. "You have never drunk human blood before?"

"No I have not." Her eyes were focused on a single rose in a little vase on a table, memorizing its details to stop her from feeling the horror of killing a friend. "My family has always taught that the killing of an innocent human is vile."

"So, you would kill a human if he wasn't innocent?" Vlad could sense an idea forming in his head as he asked the question.

"It would be easier to." She said with a smile. "It usually is easier to kill those who do things to hurt others because they feel like it."

"Then I believe your training of being my mate will start soon enough. But first we must have a ball for you." He said as he ran his hands down her spine until he reached her derrière. "You are just too beautiful of a creature do you know that."

She blushed and said "Is that why your hand is down there?"

"No," he smirked "I just like your ass."

Her blush seemed to spread all over her body and she tried to pull away from him but he pushed her close to him so that their crotches were still pressed together. "Don't tell me you don't like that." He cooed in her ear. She whimpered and turned her head to the side to avoid his heated gaze. "Mhm, just as I thought. You want me just as bad as I want you." His lips were slowly moving towards her body and she shuddered as they drew closer. "You've had a taste of what passion is and you want it again, don't you?" his lips were right at her ear and he licked her ear slightly causing her to squeak and struggle in his arms. "I'm taking that as a yes," he grabbed her chin and kissed her hungrily, his hands wrapping around her waist and holding her there as his tongue encountered hers in battle. He slowly eased her on to her back and she wrapped her legs tentatively around his waist. She heard him growl as her heat connected with his hardness.

"I'm sorry I'm so wet." She said softly in his ear. "You make me feel things I've never felt." She ground into his slightly as her hands ran over his abs slightly.

He smirked, enjoying a little bit of the confidence she had found in bed but when he started sucking on her lips she started to moan and he knew he had regained his place of dominance.

"You can't win with someone more experience then you Karina," he murmured as he moved his mouth down her body, sucking lightly on the skin he touched causing her to squirm madly. His lips found her crotch once more and she squirmed even harder.

"Please Vlad, don't! It drives me crazy when you do that." She moaned as he licked the skin before he reached her dripping sex.

He merely chuckled and said "Would you rather me just take you like an animal in heat?"

She sighed and said "No, but Vlad…you know I'm needy know that you've seen that!"

This time he laughed and said "I'm about to give you what you want."

"Vlad…please…don't," she started to say but as soon as his mouth started to suck on her clit she began to moan loudly and her hips on cue pushed themselves against his mouth. "Vladislaus," she groaned as his tongue slithered inside her, tasting her like she were honey.

He looked up at her and said "Say that again and I might go as wild as you."

She smirked and said "Sorry…Vladislaus."

The result was instantaneous. He quickly moved up her body and grabbed her legs, wrapping them around his waist. She stared in shock at his speed but then could help but close them as he thrust hard against her. "Please," she moaned "faster," and he couldn't help but oblige that tantalizing voice as it called out for him to pleasure her more. Their moves became animalistic as he continued his fulfilling her heat, enjoying himself as she practically screamed out his name.

Finally he could tell that she could take no more and allowed her to give in to the intensity of the moment as her body released for the second time they had been together and to his surprise he felt himself release at the same moment.

"Are you feeling okay?" he questioned as he slowly slid himself out of her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She grumbled. "Just hungry,"

"I'm sorry love," he said hurriedly as he looked around for a pair of pants. "I lost track of the time. Come; let's get you something to feed on."

Karina slid out of the bed nervously, watching him dress and then rush to the closet to pull out some clothes. He pulled out a light blue dress and handed it to her to wear. She reluctantly pulled the silk cloth over her body. Despite the fact that her vampiric body had no flaws, she still had no desire to show it off.

Vlad had noticed her staring at her body in a look that rivaled embarrassment, but was closer to disgust. "Karina," he said firmly "You look beautiful. But our main concern is getting you blood so that you do not collapse on the floor." He held out his hand and she sighed and took it.

Everything seemed surreal to her as she walked through the castle with him. The snow fell lightly in certain places and she stared at it in an amused fashion, for she was not used to snow falling at that time of year. She let a cold flake rest on her hand as it fell from the sky and she frowned slightly that it did not melt on her hand, which caused Vlad to laugh slightly at how cute she appeared.

They finally reached the dining hall and she stared at the glass full of the life sustaining liquid that was supposed to last her for another month.

"Drink it," he gave the soft command and she reluctantly picked up the glass and downed it. At that moment her whole world swirled red and she steadied herself on the chair.

"It's much different than animal blood isn't it?" he gave her his famous smirk and she merely nodded, staring at her hands as the undead blood moved heatedly through her veins.

"Yes, I guess I'll just have to adjust."

Little did she know that her knight in shining armor wasn't ready for that to happen.


End file.
